The New York University (NYU) Center for the Study of Asian American Health (CSAAH) is fortunate to build off a strong history and foundation of conducting community-engaged research and community-based participatory research. For more than three decades, the NYU Medical Center and its affiliate community-based hospital providers have been serving the Asian American community in NYC. Situated in lower Manhattan, NYU Medical Center and its community clinical partners serve a diverse Asian American patient population. These clinical partners include the Charles B. Wang Community Health Center (CBWCHC), Gouverneur Healthcare Services, Bellevue Hospital Center, and the Health and Hospitals Corporation (HHC) - the largest municipal healthcare system in the country. In 2003, NIH National Institute of Minority Health and Health Disparities (NIMHD) awarded NYU with a Project EXPORT (Excellence in Partnerships Outreach Research and Training) grant, recognizing its strong community engagement efforts and scientific expertise among NYU, its community clinical partners, and about a dozen community-based organizations (CBOs). The Project EXPORT award formalized the already established campus-community partnership, creating CSAAH, which was and remains the only NIH NIMHD -funded center of its kind devoted to the study of Asian American health. The investment of the EXPORT grant expanded CSAAH's Community Partner Network to include more than 55 community, foundation, government, clinical, and academic organizations. It also created an infrastructure for CSAAH to develop its four major scientific tracks and foster community engagement, education, and research training efforts around these scientific areas.